


День рождения Какаши

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: У Какаши день рождения. Как и с кем он его проведет?





	День рождения Какаши

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kakashi's Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810754) by [wicl93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicl93/pseuds/wicl93). 



Какаши сжал стакан в руках и внимательно оглядел гостиную. Куда ни глянь, везде тусовались всякие парочки и компании. Сегодня у него был день рождения, и Генма с Райдо устроили вечеринку – но уже перевалило за полночь, и вечеринка начала мало-помалу сходить на нет. По крайней мере, насколько Какаши мог судить по парочкам, повсюду обжимающимся так яростно, будто они вот-вот займутся сексом прямо в одежде. Какаши подошел к дивану – единственному не занятому никем месту – и сел. «Точнее, никем из бодрствующих», – поправился Какаши, когда, чтобы сесть нормально, ему пришлось подвинуть ноги Ямато. Тот недавно отрубился вместе с Гаем, наполовину рядом с ним, наполовину под ним.  
Какаши посмотрел на диванчик у противоположной стены, где развлекались Обито, Котецу и Изумо, и задержал на них взгляд, подумав, а не присоединиться ли. «Хотя, – задумчиво размышлял он, – со мной они, наверное, просто разобьются на две пары, а это не самый удачный вариант… По крайней мере, как по мне – неудачный, – Какаши вздохнул, потер глаза и встал, чтобы долить себе в стакан. – Эх, чтобы я – да не смог вообразить себе четверничок? Со мной явно что-то не так. Может, поговорить с Ирукой?»  
Какаши вновь оглядел комнату, прикидывая, ушел уже Ирука или нет. Через несколько секунд он засек его: скромный сенсей Академии уютно устроился на коленях главы разведки, Морино Ибики, в самом углу. Тот одной рукой придерживал Ируку за поясницу, второй лапая его за задницу, а сам Ирука цеплялся за рубашку на спине Ибики, меж его широкими плечами; шиноби упоенно целовались. Какаши медленно прикончил свою выпивку, твердо решив им не мешать, и направился в ванную, чтобы освежиться, – да и после такого количества алкоголя туалет бы тоже не помешал.  
Он открыл дверь ванной и вынужденно сделал паузу, чуть покачиваясь в подпитии. Расстегнул штаны и, держась для равновесия за туалетный бачок, облегчился. Внезапно до уха донесся чей-то стон, и он, глянув влево, только сейчас заметил Генму с Райдо в душе – точнее, в душевой кабине, потому что воду они не включали. Закончив, Какаши застегнул штаны, закрыл крышку унитаза и уселся на нее. Эти двое не заметили даже, как он вошел, – слишком увлеклись сексом. Какаши смотрел, как Генма быстрыми толчками входит в Райдо, как яростно он двигает бедрами, отчего его яйца звучно шлепаются о задницу… Райдо застонал, обвил руками шею Генмы, а ноги сомкнул на его талии, пока Генма удерживал его на весу, схватив за задницу. Наблюдая за эротической сценой буквально в шаге от себя, Какаши непроизвольно начал ласкать себя через штаны.  
Но, еще немного понаблюдав, как трахаются два спецджонина, Какаши заскучал и ушел из ванной, чтобы найти хоть кого-нибудь, кто не трахается или не занимается действиями, ведущими к траху. Однако когда, пошатываясь, добрался до гостиной, стало ясно, что вечеринка почти кончилась. «Почти два ночи», – прикинул Какаши и, заметив, что Гай с Ямато больше не занимают диван, плюхнулся туда. Ямато уже бодрствовал и как раз уходил с Анко, а Ибики и Ирука, похоже, ушли вместе. Все начали понемногу расходиться, и даже Генма с Райдо нарисовались из ванной только затем, чтобы немедленно уйти – так что Какаши остался ни с чем. «Я даже не нашел, с кем перепихнуться! Со мной определенно что-то случилось, – сказал сам себе Какаши. – Может, Ирука прав и стоит постараться, чтобы найти себе постоянного любовника. Просто ума не приложу, кого именно…»  
– Чего раскис? – услышал он откуда-то сбоку и медленно повернулся, чтобы посмотреть туда правым, видящим глазом. И встретил насмешливый взгляд бывшего сенсея своего бывшего сенсея.  
– Просто задумался, – ответил Какаши, и Джирайя усмехнулся.  
– А я-то как раз гадал, отчего у тебя такое непривычное выражение лица, – продолжил Джирайя, усаживаясь рядом. – И думают вообще-то молча.  
Какаши едва сумел сдержать изумление, поняв, что все это время думал вслух.  
– Да выпил просто, – отмахнулся он, надеясь, что Джирайя уловит намек и не станет задавать лишних вопросов.  
– Ну, тогда я лучше заберу это с собой, – Джирайя убрал бутылку подальше от Какаши и вынул из его руки стакан. – Помощь нужна?  
– …Слишком извращенец.  
– Кто из вас?  
– Мы оба. Но Ируке больше нравилось, когда секс не такой… не такой…  
– Извращенный?  
– Да, но я-то пытался подыскать слово получше.  
– Сам так сказал.  
– Да, но… Да.  
Они какое-то время посидели, не говоря ни слова, пока Джирайя не разорвал тишину:  
– Проблема ведь не в том, что ты таков, каков есть, понимаешь?  
– Что?  
– И не в том, чтобы быть или не быть извращенцем, – пояснил Джирайя и вдруг резко наклонился, поцелуем захватив Какаши врасплох. И отстранился прежде, чем тот успел понять, что вообще происходит.  
– А в чем тогда?  
– Что конкретно такого сказал Ирука, что тебя проняло аж до кишок?  
– Что если я сейчас не найду себе кого-то, с кем наконец-то перестану блядствовать, то потом, когда по-настоящему захочу спокойной семейной жизни, не смогу никого себе найти. И останусь один.  
– А ты точно хочешь остепениться?  
– Не знаю.  
– Ну, давай-ка посмотрим, каким скучным и не-извращенным ты хочешь быть. Скажи «нет».  
– Чему?  
– Вот этому, – Джирайя склонился к нему для очередного поцелуя, на этот раз властного. Какаши застонал, позволяя тому притянуть его к себе. Джирайя усадил Какаши на себя, и тот оперся коленями о диван по бокам от Джирайи. Какаши застонал, когда Джирайя крепко прижал его к груди.  
– Джирайя… – выдохнул Какаши, когда его на миг отпустили.  
– Я велел тебе сказать «нет». Так что говори, если не хочешь, – и мы прекратим. Но если промолчишь… – Джирайя не стал договаривать, все было и так ясно. Он прижался губами к шее, укусил, оставляя след, и Какаши снова застонал от наслаждения. Секунду он колебался, оттолкнуть Джирайю или нет, но удовольствие взяло верх, давя те жалкие искры благоразумия, которыми он располагал в и без того пьяном состоянии.  
Джирайя отклонился назад, чтобы полюбоваться на красную отметину на шее Какаши, потом встал – и тот машинально обхватил его ногами за талию. Но Джирайя повернулся, сбрасывая Какаши на диван, и тот приземлился безвольным кулем, руки упали на колени. Впрочем, Какаши тут же этим воспользовался, начав расстегивать штаны, и стянул их уже наполовину, прежде чем Джирайя остановил его, попеняв:  
– Понятно, останавливать меня ты не собираешься, но можно бы и помедленнее.  
– Да не хочу я! – отозвался Какаши, зная, что ведет себя как капризный ребенок, а не возбужденный мужчина, но Джирайя понял намек, сел на колени на пол перед Какаши и склонился лизнуть затвердевшую плоть. Он скользнул ладонями под рубашку Какаши, плотно прижал их к его груди и вобрал член в рот, забирая его глубже в глотку, пока головка не оказалась в горле. Какаши застонал и запустил пальцы в длинные белые волосы, когда Джирайя принялся медленно и дразняще насаживаться на его член.   
Он долго сосал, и Какаши дергал его за пряди при каждом особенно удачном движении. Подняв руку, Джирайя подразнил соски Какаши, потом погладил его бедро – так что тот никогда не знал, где окажутся его руки в следующее мновение. Еще немного минета – и Джирайя встал и вытащил член из трусов, где тому уже было тесно. Какаши чуть не взвыл от представшего перед ним зрелища, и несмотря на то, что алкоголь и удовольствие туманили его разум, все же сумел опуститься на колени перед Джирайей, намереваясь вернуть полученное. Однако у того были другие планы, так что он остановил Какаши, взамен развернув его так, что он оказался согнут над диваном, руки за спиной, ноги расставлены – и твердо упираются в пол. Джирайя вновь сел – и впился ртом в анус Какаши, принимаясь порывисто втягивать кожу в рот. Одной рукой он начал играть с головкой члена Какаши, размазывая по пальцам выступившую смазку, а потом поднес их прямо к его отверстию и заменил рот на пальцы, ловко просунув два в Какаши.  
Он не стал тратить много времени на подготовку: несколько раз быстро развел пальцы, добавил третий и решил, что этого хватит. Время для Какаши тянулось вечность, но в реальности прошла от силы пара секунд, когда Джирайя вытащил пальцы, встал, сжав в ладони свой член, и направил его в Какаши одним плавным толчком. Тот застонал в голос, сжимая пальцы на обивке дивана, когда Джирайя принялся трахать его всерьез.  
– Как же хорошо! – выдохнул Какаши и задрал колено повыше на диван, давая Джирайе больше места для маневра. Тот отреагировал не словами – взамен только покрепче ухватил его за бедра, трахая сильнее и глубже, отчего Какаши застонал громче и чаще.  
– Я так долго не продержусь, – предупредил Джирайя.  
– Плевать, я тоже, – заплетающимся языком отозвался Какаши. Джирайя на миг задумался, сколько же тот выпил, но все эти ненужные мысли тут же вылетели из головы, когда его накрыло наслаждение, ведущее к неизбежному финалу.  
Джирайя не прекращал толчки даже в оргазме, выплеснув в Какаши все до капли. Тот застонал, кончая на диван, себе на грудь и так и не снятую рубашку. Джирайя двигался, пока не схлынули остатки их оргазма, и только потом замедлился и отстранился. Обмякший член легко выскользнул из покрасневшего, заполненного спермой отверстия. Какаши повалился на заляпанный диван, едва не уплывая в беспамятство.  
Джирайя внимательно посмотрел на него.  
– Нельзя беспорядочно трахаться со всеми подряд, если хочешь моногамных отношений, – наконец заметил он, зная, что Какаши, понемногу сползающий с дивана на пол, на самом деле не в такой уж отключке, как хочет показать. У того чуть сорвалось дыхание – единственный признак, что Какаши услышал, – и, поправив одежду, Джирайя пошел к выходу.   
Какаши заморгал единственным видящим глазом, оглядел бардак в квартире, потом себя. Потер ладонями лицо, размышляя, кто же прав: Джирайя или Ирука?  
Мгновение спустя Какаши заставил себя подняться на ноги и ухватился за подлокотник дивана – его все еще немного качало. Подобрал с пола свои штаны и хоть как-то обтер себя ими, потом снял испачканную рубашку и маску, швырнул их в угол и поплелся в спальню. Он рухнул на постель, голова все еще была забита мыслями о настоящем и будущем…  
Но спиртное и посторгазменная нега заявили на него свои права, и он немедленно отрубился прямо так, как лежал – голый и поверх одеяла.


End file.
